Song to the Siren joy of babysitting hybids
by ecm84
Summary: An episodeside story from Song to the Siren. Viktor is left to babysit Selenes son Kain and Erika's daughter Lilly but finds Kain's power of summoning animals has grown. They turn out quite a handful...


**This short story (episode) is part/from my story Song to the Siren, if you haven't read it, it will be a bit confusing, so I suggest you should before you do. **

**(Short summery of what happened in Song to Siren for those who haven't read it. Kain is Michael and Selene's son, Michael died saving them, Lilly is Erika and Duncan (One of my characters) daughter, and Viktor was resurrected by Selene in the great battle of the Burwood fields. Selene is no longer a Vampyre, she is the Queen of all the bloodlines and is now thee most powerful being (read the actual story for more). )**

* * *

**Erika no doubt had a plan to finally get Marcus and Selene together. She had organized a night out double dinner for her and her husband Duncan, along with Marcus and Selene. Everyone was going out, a break form the castle life into the mortal for a while. **

**Viktor who never left the castle had opted to baby sit Kain and Lilly and after Erika had checked with Selene, it was organized. Kain six years old and Lilly five, he was intelligent for his age and mischievous as he was curious at everything, not to mention he was well aware of using his powers, as was Lilly. Selene's rules with Kain were he was not aloud to use his powers without an older Hybrid or immortal present to assist him. **

**At the door Selene knelt down level to Kain**

"**Now behave for your grandfather" she brushed his hair with her hand striating it up, then licked her thumb and wiped clean a brush of dirt form when he was playing outside. Kain screwed up his face annoyed at the bug wash**

"**Mum!" he wiped his face with the back of his hand. And Lilly was laughing that didn't make it any better. **

"**Alright bed time a seven"**

"**Oh mum please?" Kain gave her the pathetic pleading face he had mastered so well.**

"**Alright eight at the latest" He gave her a hug then ran over to Viktor. Lilly followed waving to Selene she had already said goodbye to her parents. Selene gave a brief nod to Viktor then closed the door leaving them to it. **

"**Alright come on you two" he said wandering off down the hall. **

**Kain and Lilly loved it when Viktor baby sat which was a rare occasion, because he let them get away with a lot, he let them stay up till late, he pretty much spoils them rotten. Giggling and running back and forth up the hall, playing chase around Viktor they followed him into the large playroom and part lounge. Viktor walked into the lounge but Kain and Lilly didn't follow.**

"**What is it?" Viktor asked raising his brows **

"**We wanna play outside" **

"**But its beginning to rain, we'll have to think of a game we can play inside" He sat down on the couch, to have Kain and Lilly jump up next to him, they began jumping up and down then onto his back **

"**Go to the barn" Kain gave Viktor big brown round eyes effectively pulling off the pathetic sappy look to get his way. And it always worked and now Lilly was copying and learning the look as well. Viktor immediately gave in sighing with a smile**

"**Alright, let's get your coats on then" in a flash he grabbed Kain under one arm, and Lilly under the other holding each one under each arm. They both laughed and giggled as Viktor would pretend to almost drop them but lift them up again, and picked up his pace getting faster. He carried them to the joint playroom and nursery that held their coats and shared items. They had rooms of their own, but also had an extra one to play in and do what they want.**

**Viktor placed the still laughing two gently down, and got their coats. Kain grabbed his small plastic gumboots, and put them on each on the wrong foot but he stood up always proud of doing it himself, since Selene did mother him almost to much, she always wanted to do it for him. Kain copying his mother picked up Lilly's boots and tried putting them onto her feet, again putting the wrong boot on the wrong foot. Lilly laughed and let Kain pushing on the plastic pink boot, Viktor watched in amusement. Kain in temperament was very much like Michael's, gentle and always willing to help others. Viktor let Kain take his coat and put it on himself while he held up Lilly's as she wove her arms though. Once again Kain fixed up Lilly's collar, then his own, while Lilly did up the coat herself. Viktor knew they where best of friends he had no idea how close they where, he could see it then, it would be most likely they would grow up together and end up mates. **

"**Your coat" Kain yelled running out of the room to fetch Viktor's coat. **

"**Kain wait" Viktor quickly picked up Lilly and chased after Kain. Viktor's room was not far, just down a few passages, Kain knew the way well, he knew where everyone's room where, even the house maids. **

**Viktor found Kain out side his door, trying to open it**

"**Kain, I don't need a coat"**

"**Yes you do, you'll get cold" he insisted politely swinging on the handle of the door. Viktor smiled and rolled his eyes**

"**Alright, I'll get my coat" as he opened the door, Kain and Lilly went running into his room and over to his closet. Kain grabbed his long red leather coat with the Celtic pattern. He dragged it out along the floor, Lilly chased him, and they both got up onto Viktor bed and began jumping about on it messing it up. **

"**Come on, stop jumping on the bed" Viktor tried to grab his coat, but Kain held on to it jumping away thinking it was a hell of a joke. **

"**Give it here or we're not going" Viktor reached over to grab the coat only to have Kain jump over to the other side out of reach. Kain put his arm though one sleeve of the coat where Lilly put her arm through the other, Viktor smirked and jumped up onto the bed chasing after them. They ran across the clean bedding in dirty boots then jumped off the other side and ran out the door. **

"**Bloody hell" he stepped down, when two little faces appeared around the doorway looking at him. **

"**You said a bad word" Lilly grinned telling him off. **

"**And you two are misbehaving" **

**They laughed and disappeared around the doorway. Viktor let out a sigh of annoyance, and took off after them. He should have known to find them at the door waiting for him still under his coat, which was done up hiding the both of them. He could hear them giggling underneath watching him from the gap. **

"**Oh no, my coat has grown four legs mysteriously hovers on its own and has eaten the children!" he pretended to approach the coat cautiously**

"**Give me back my grandchildren" he give it a gentle nudge only to have Lilly and Kain pounce out onto him. He threw himself back as they jumped on him, so they would think they where overpowering him**

"**It spat you out" he hugged them and smiled then quickly grabbing his coat before they got hold of it again. **

"**Alright time to go" he opened the door letting them out the back. **

**It had begun to rain much heavier, yet it was only a short walk to the barn. Kain and Lilly ran along the muddy path making sure not one puddle along the way went undisturbed as they jumped in each one. **

**Kain charged ahead of Lilly it seemed to be in his nature to charge ahead, much like Selene. Viktor could see a lot of her in him, he had her eyes and nose, his smile seemed to belong to his father, but in temperament when it came to stubbornness and charging into things full throttle he took after Selene in a big way, he could even pull off a stone cold face like she still did from time to time. **

**Lilly also took after her mother, she could get very stroppy throw a tantrum now and then, when it came to temperament she was more like her father Duncan. She had absorbed his caring heart of gold side, and the tendency to sulk.**

**Lilly ran trying to catch up with Kain when she tripped on a stone and fell to the ground. She sat up from the wet ground and began to cry, she had grazed both her hands and knee. **

"**Oh dear" Viktor jogged over to her and picked her up out of the mud trying to sooth the tears gave her a hug then looking at her hands that had already began to heal.**

"**See your strong girl you're healing already" **

**Kain ran back and looked up at her as she sniffled, the tears slowing. **

"**Kain don't run so fast, she cannot keep up she's smaller and younger than you" Kain's face dropped with worry then smiled holding up a daisy for her that was missing a couple of petals.**

"**Are there, he as a flower for you" **

**Lilly smiled and took the flower**

"**Thank you" Erika had been insistent that she had manures. **

**Viktor carried her the rest of the way until they got to the barn door. Kain ran over to Fausgus's stall and climbed up onto the rail. Selene let him see the horses form time to time he shared her love for them, but he was vary rarely aloud in the barn, she didn't want him walking under the horses and get kicked. He always reminded her of her promise, when he turned twelve he could have a horse of his own if he looked after it. Fausgus stood back and watched him, he very rarely let anyone other than Selene ride him except for Marcus. Kain could be in the saddle but either Marcus or Selene had to be around or Fausgus would most likely kick him off. Kain was more interested in the foul that had come over, he was nicknamed Fausgus junior until they had a name for him. The foul began sniffing Kain and Lilly for any treats, and was just curious. They giggled as the fouls soft fuzzy nose tickled their skin. **

**Viktor watched them as they visited each horse, Selene had began to collect many, she had become board, and Marcus had suggested it. **

**Viktor let them jump among the hay bails until he noticed the growing amount of chickens accumulating around his feet.**

"**Kain are you summoning birds again?" it was getting to the point Viktor couldn't step in any direction since all the chickens carpeted the ground. **

**Kain laughed and jumped onto the bail in front of Viktor**

"**But they are wet and cold"**

**Viktor looked down at the chickens to see most of them where pretty wet, they had been stuck outside until he had opened the barn door.**

"**But they cannot stay in the barn they make a mess" he referred to the amount of chicken shit already all in the hay.**

"**And they have a coop send them back outside" **

"**It has a big hole in the roof, dad has not fixed it yet" Lilly added, trying to pick up one of the hens. **

"**They have to go out or your mother will get angry that I let them in here"**

**Viktor shooed out the chickens, and took the children back the castle, as it was almost dark. He opened the main door, they removed their coats, but Kain forgot to take off his muddy boots and ran off down the hall once again charging ahead, leaving a muddy trail of foot prints**

"**Kain come back here!" Viktor ran after him as Lilly pulled off her boots. Viktor returned moments later with a giggling Kain in his hands mud boots dripping. **

"**I forgot" he innocently pleaded but Viktor didn't growl at him, he just pulled off the muddy boots and left them at the door.**

"**Never mind" he knew for a fact Kain did not do it on purpose it was an innocent forgetfulness. Marcus may have been the most patient of the Vampyre elders but Viktor was very patient and easy going with children, being a solo father for over a hundred years made him good with kids.**

"**Come on, let's have some supper then"**

"**Can we have some biscuits?"**

"**Alright" **

**He led them back to the lounge and playroom where they sat in front of the covered fire to dry off. He watched for a moment as they began playing with their Lego sprawling it out all over the floor, then left for a moment to get them some supper. **

**He rang the cleaner to clean the muddy foot prints in the hall, then fixed the two some warm milk and biscuits. **

**He was not even five minutes to return to something he never thought he would see. He almost dropped the tray as he walked into the lounge to see well over a hundred chickens everywhere. There had to be every chicken from the property in the room, most of them huddled and sitting around and on Lilly and Kain in front of the fire. **

**Calmly Viktor put the tray down and headed over to Kain about to explain to them why chickens are an outside animal when barefoot he stood on a blunt sharp edge block of Lego that went right into the arch off his foot**

"**Argh!" he stumbled rolling his ankle then almost stood on a chicken, trying to avoid the hen that squawked he fell backwards only to stick his other foot into a warm unmistakable texture that oozed though his toes, complimentary of the large roster who watched him. **

"**Shit!" he lifted his foot hopping back on his second foot to once again step on the same piece of Lego again, this time digging into his heal. **

**This time he fell right over arse over tit landing with a thud upon the floor. **

**Viktor sat up and looked strait at Lilly and Kain who sat frozen still eyes wide wondering if he was going to yell at them or not. **

**Viktor let out a sigh and began to laugh looking at all the chickens, the look on the children's faces and the messy state of the room.**

"**Your mothers are going to kill me" **

"**But the chickens where cold and wet" Kain insisted. **

"**Fine, I know what to do, lets put them in the laundry its warm in there and easy to clean their poopy mess" He lifted his foot that was covered in shit. They laughed the young child hysterical laugh only a child can do. **

"**But first have your supper"**

"**What about the chicken's supper?" Lilly asked almost on queue every single chicken looked at him, he could feel every little sets of brown eyes stare at him. **

"**If I give them more food they'll make more mess" All the chickens started to cluck, Kain seemed to be telling them what Viktor had said. **

"**Alright, I'll get them some bread" he got up with all the little eyes still watching him. He gave the children their milk and biscuits and fetched some bread. **

**He head them laugh from the other room, with a gut instinct and knowing they where up to something by the laugh he jogged back. Along with the children and what seemed to be a growing multitude of chickens was a goat. **

"**What! What's the goat doing in here?" **

"**He was cold too" Kain explained with a huge smile patting the goat. **

**Viktor's shoulders and eyes dropped as he sighed. **

"**Okay no more pets inside, how did he get in?" **

"**You left the back door open" Lilly politely and a little cocky explained. **

"**Alright, the goat can stay in the garage or in the laundry if room" **

"**What the hell!" Soren stood in the doorway eyes wide looking at all the chickens.**

"**Soren good you're here, watch the children for a moment while I close the back door, I'll explain later"**

**Viktor never even waited for Soren to agree to watch them and walked off, needing a break for a moment. **

**As he reached the back door he came across the cleaner**

"**There's also a large mess made by a large amount of chickens and a goat in the main play lounge" **

**The woman stood up to face him. **

"**Yes but what about the cow?" **

"**Cow?!" **

**She pointed to the muddy hove prints on the floor**

"**That is goat the other is cow" **

**Viktor slammed the door shut and stormed off. The castle had a single cow for milk, that was smart enough to unlatch the gate, and every morning would walk into the back and into the kitchen getting into the food. **

**Viktor came back to see if the cow was in the room unfortunately it was not. But what he did find was hilarious. **

**Soren sat on the couch next to Kain and Lilly who sat either chickens on their laps by their side and over the back of the couch one on Soren's shoulder who sat still eyes wide his face blank. He was still not good with children and did not really know what to do. But that was not what made Viktor break out in contagious laughter. As Soren had sat still Lilly had put his hair into pigtails one each side above his ears tied up with pink ribbons. To keep them entertained he had let them put make up on him also, Lilly however had gotten into Erika's make up box that was now all over the floor. **

**Soren had a think messy blob of brown eye shadow all over his eyes, and pink eye shadow over his cheeks where as his mouth was over done and covered in red lipstick, he looked like a drenched drag queen, all he would need was the outfit to match. Soren's lip twitched as he looked like he was going to cry from sheer embarrassment. **

**Lilly's eyes then fell upon Viktor and the mischievous grin covered her face as she held up the lip stick toward Viktor**

"**Your turn" **

"**No Lilly, I'm not wearing makeup"**

"**Kain other than the chickens goat and cow did you summon any more animals?" **

"**No, I didn't summon Daffy" **

"**Daffy is the cow?"**

"**Yeah" **

**Viktor cautiously watched as Lilly got closer with the lipstick. **

"**Please, I make you look pretty" she jumped up and down**

"**Yes she will make you look pretty" Soren smirked highly annoyed. Viktor glared at him**

"**And if you take that off I will tell her she you thought she did a horrible job, now help me get all these bloody chickens into the laundry. **

"**You said a..."**

"**Yes, I said a naughty word, but if you don't tell your mummy I won't tell her about what the two of you have gotten up to"**

"**Okay" Lilly smiled **

"**Now Kain I want you to get all the chickens into the laundry and if you do I will read you two bed time stories" **

"**Yay!" he got up and jumped ran over to the door, like the red sea parting the chooks moved for him as he ran. **

"**Here chook, chook" He called them, on command every single one of them came running. Kain lead all of them to the laundry which was warm from the going machines then closed the door shutting them in. Jogging back he spotted Daffy in the main dinning room. **

"**What about me?" Lilly asked Viktor her face dropped upset. Viktor's face softened greatly as his brows raised his brows **

"**Help me find the cow and I will read you a two bed time stories too" **

"**But I don't want a bed time story I want ta make you pretty" she held up the lipstick again. It was clear he was not going to get out of it, she was going to make him 'pretty' if it was the last thing she did.**

"**Alright, help me and you can make me pretty" he gave in. He walked her out to the hall Soren followed they discovered a long trail of chicken shit everywhere in the direction of the laundry. **

"**What a mess Selene and Marcus are not going to be happy" Soren smirked, board as ever.**

"**Quiet Serena" Viktor gave Soren his new feminine name. Soren's face was quick to drop**

"**We'll you'll be Victoria soon enough, ay Lilly, you're going to make him _very pretty_" **

"**Yeah!" **

**Viktor glared at Soren with a look that could kill. Kain came running around the corner **

"**Daffy's in the dinner room!" Kain jumped up and down pointing down the hall to his left. **

"**Alright, Soren get the goat and keep it in the play lounge I will sort out the cow" Viktor ordered Soren then followed Kain to the cow along with Lilly. **

**Soren went back into the lounge to find the goat had already gone walk about in the castle.**

"**Shit" he looked at all the shit piles around the room**

"**And that's and understatement" he joked to himself. **

**Viktor almost had to drag Daffy out by the ears since she didn't obey anyone not even Kain. He had got her to the back door, and needed to give her a push from behind to get her back outside. He gave her a slap to move but she mooed staying right where she was.**

"**Move Daffy!" Kain tried pushing from behind but the cow wouldn't move. **

"**Let me do it" Viktor pushed to cow from behind the cow budged slightly only to let the gas release from her backside go. Kain and Lilly almost fell over laughing as Viktor screwed up his face waving his hand around **

"**Phew" **

"**She farted!" Kain yelled laughing becoming more hypoactive. As a child that was as funny, as funny got. **

**Viktor had an idea, while the children weren't watching he made his finger into a sharp metal point and pricked the cow in the backside.**

**In response she mooed loudly kicking him in the thigh missing his groin by barely an inch, then ran out into the garden. **

"**Ouch, to close" **

**He limped for a second then took the children back to the play lounge, where the cleaner was beginning to clean up the shit.**

"**Sorry about that, they are shut in the laundry and the cow is outside and the goat is... SOREN!" Viktor yelled. **

"**Stay here, could you keep an eye on them for a moment" Viktor went to now look for Soren and the goat. He jogged into the kitchen to slip on the wet newly mopped floor saving him self from going right over grabbing the bench. Kain and Lilly saw from the lounge and fell into hysterics again.**

"**I just cleaned in there" the cleaner only informed him now. **

"**I'm getting too old for this" he strolled back into the lounge giving up. **

"**Soren can find the goat or a guard can" he flopped onto the couch avoiding the chicken shit. **

"**Now I make you pretty?" **

**Viktor sighed giving up**

"**Yes"**

**It was not long before Lilly pulled his slicked back hair into ponytails one above each ear on the side just like Soren, then came the pink eye shadow in which she gouged his each eye at least three times, then onto the lip stick. **

"**Pink or red?" She asked so politely holding each one up. **

"**You chose" **

**She had to pick the brighter pink to match the eye shadow. He endured his make over watching Kain put together a Lego plane. Viktor head snickering coming form the cleaner from time to time as Lilly put make up on Viktor, but he just sat there letting her. **

**The cleaner moved onto the hall, giving him one last look trying not to laugh, before closing the door. He shot her a disapproved look**

"**Oh come on, they are enjoying themselves, and to let her do that is sweet of you" she gave him a smile then shut the door his face dropped from a frown to a smile. Kain had finished his plane and came running over with it and hopped up to his side**

"**Look" he held it up for Viktor to see.**

"**That's excellent and you built it all by yourself"**

"**Yup!" Kain gave a big yawn after his answer, it was nine o'clock well past their bed time.**

"**Time for bed" **

**They gave the typical moan then did as they where told, they both got themselves into their pj's Kain in his blue teddy bear pj's and Lilly in her pink pj's with the same pattern. Viktor cleaned up the Lego while they brushed their teeth in the bathroom.**

**He strolled down the hall still with his ponytails and makeup, wondering why they where taking so long. **

**He got to the bathroom door, to hear them giggling. He opened the door to find tooth paste all over the mirror in the shape of little hands and water all over the floor from the over flowing sink, Lilly and Kain stood on the rim of the bath dry out of the water. **

**Viktor rolled his eyes, slopped thought the water slowly without slipping and turned off the tap took each child under his arms and carried them out**

"**You two are nothing but trouble makers" he told them but not in a harsh tone. He took them into the nursery and put them down, **

"**Alright each pick a book"**

"**I get two!" Kain reminded him**

"**Alright pick two" **

**He sat down on the small custom couch to have each of them come running back and jump on him holding their books. They sat on him roughly accidentally digging their elbows and knees into him, but he put up with it grabbing the first book. They snuggled in each side waiting for the story, he paused looking down at the two, when his insides ripped apart and felt like they where ranched out of his chest with guilt, as his mind wondered what Sonja's child would have been like. **

"**Come on granddad read the story" Kain said tapping the book in his hand. **

"**Yeah come on granddad" Lilly said wanting the story to be read so he would read her book next. He smiled with great delight and a warm feeling that soothed the guilt in his heart as they had always considered him as their granddad. **

"**Alright" he opened up the book and began to read the story aloud. **

**Selene flew into the driveway coming home alone and not in the best of moods. She slammed the door shut and stormed up to her room. She flicked the light on and walked over to her closest and opened it up then crouched down onto her knees. In the bottom of her closest Cass lay with a littler of six pups only two days old.**

"**Hey girl how's it going" She stroked Cass slowly calming herself down. Cass licked her hand appreciating the company. Selene made a fuss then closed the closest half way a lot calmer then before when she noticed the goat sitting on her bed chewing up one of her shirts. **

"**What the..., get out!" She shooed it out of her room not even caring where it went. Annoyed she pulled the muddy blanket off the bed and took it down to the laundry, only to open the door to a laundry full of chickens.**

"**What the hell!" she froze in the doorway. She knew in the back of her mind who was behind this. **

"**Bloody Viktor cant baby sit!" she cursed throwing the blanket onto the washing machine then closed the door before any got out. She decided to take a shortcut though the kitchen up to the nursery to came across Daffy who had managed to get back in. **

"**Cant leave him for a few hours for goodness sake!" she muttered charging up to Kain's room, to step in a steaming pile of goat shit**

"**Oh shit" her night wasn't getting any better. **

**She hopped to the kid's bathroom flicked on the light and saw the toothpaste covered mirror**

"**Oh why tonight" she snapped not even noticing the water on the floor, she walked over to the basin only to slip over in the puddle on the floor. **

"**Oh for fuck sake!" she growled climbing to her feet then wiping the shit off her bare foot and just left the bathroom as it was.**

**She was now dreading what state Kain's room was in. She pushed his door open with a smile expecting to see his little sleeping face to find his room was empty and thankfully still clean apart from the cloths over the floor. She next checked the nursery to find them. **

**Lilly and Kain had fallen asleep while Viktor was reading the story then Viktor fell to sleep soon after. She didn't know whether to yell at him or laugh at his make over. She crossed her arms and stood for a second when an idea crossed her mind. She left for a moment and returned she walked in quietly and stood in front of him. She tapped his leg lightly with her foot to wake him**

"**Viktor wake up" she whispered trying to only wake him and not the children. She held up her digital camera and took a photo of them all sleeping then took another one as Viktor woke up and looked strait at her. **

"**Oh bloody hell Selene!" he grouched knowing the photo was going to haunt him for a very long time. **

"**Why was there a goat eating my cloths and had made a muddy bed on my bed?"**

"**That's where it went" **

"**And why is the laundry full of chickens?"**

"**Oh yeah about that..."**

"**And Daffy's going though the kitchen"**

"**She got back in?"**

"**And I arsed over in the bathroom there's bloody water everywhere, not to mention toothpaste" She grumbled at him with her hands on her hips. **

"**I was going to clean it up"**

**She stood frozen for a moment her face still and cold.**

"**And I suppose from the grins on their face they had a good time?" she briefly smiled seeing them smile in their sleep.**

"**Yes so it seems" **

**Selene sighed it off with a small smile and gently took sleeping Kain up into her arms and carried him out to run into Marcus in the hall**

"**Selene we need to talk" **

"**Shhhh you'll wake him" she walked right past him not even giving him eye contact, taking Kain into his room.**

"**I'm sorry Selene" he followed her into Kain's room she said nothing in return, just waited as Marcus pulled back the covers. She placed Kain still sleeping into the bed, covered him in the sheets, tucked him in then gave him a light kiss on the cheek. **

"**Selene say something please" Marcus pleaded with her**

"**Not right now" She said still avoiding eye contact. Viktor was holding Lilly in the hallway, when Selene took her from him **

"**Thank you Viktor you can retire for the night" **

"**Goodnight" Viktor nodded then left knowing not to come into their argument. **

"**Selene what am I supposed to say?" he raised his voice waking Lilly**

"**Mummy?" she groaned half asleep.**

"**No it's just me"**

"**Selene" Lilly groggy, closed her eyes and cuddled into her drifting back to sleep. **

"**I said not now" She carried Lilly into her own room, this time Marcus did not follow. She tucked her in then gave her a kiss on the cheek**

"**Where's mummy and daddy?"**

"**There on there way they will be home soon" before Selene finished her sentence Lilly fell asleep. **

**She pulled the door half closed and walked back into her room, only to have Marcus follow. He shut the door so no one would hear them argue. **

* * *

**Well sorry for a short episode, I wanted to put more into it but I may re-write it again later (yeah sorry this was a sad pathetic attempt). I will do a Marcus Selene flick as people have asked, and it's to do with this story, it will follow them instead of what happened at home.**

**From the feed back I will write the sequel to the main story but it will be done in November. **

**The Marcus and Selene episode will be coming soon but not as a chapter added onto this one it will be a separate story since the rating is higher. **

**Thank you**

**-Evelyn-**

**Please review if you liked this episode.**


End file.
